


Stray

by feministdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Dean Has Allergies, Gen, Kitten Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feministdean/pseuds/feministdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers find a black cat outside of their motel room and Dean wants nothing to do with it while Sam begs to keep it (as least for the night). Chaos ensues the moment the black cat steps foot into their motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

The Winchesters had been in Utica, Indiana for a case. Garth had called them up about weird events in the area and apparently nothing ever happened in the small town, so a windstorm, two disappearances, and a suicide in the last two months had to be checked out. But Garth couldn't go himself, you know, werewolf things, Sam didn't pry and Dean didn't want any more details so they went.

Utica was a small, sleepy town made up of less than a thousand people. Homes and big open fields and a few motels. It seemed that everything else was outside of the small town.  
  
"It could be a rugaru. It would explain the disappearances. Maybe even the suicide too." Sam suggested.  
  
"I don't buy it. It doesn't explain the windstorm."  
  
Sam's lips flattened to a thin line as Dean drove onto the motel parking lot. They grabbed their things from the Impala, checked out a room, and hunkered down to work.  
  
"Okay, I gotta move." Dean announced after a few hours of research and stood up from his bed. "I'm gonna get some food. Do you want anything?"  
  
"Get something that at least looks like a vegetable, please?" Sam requested from his laptop.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll get your rabbit food." Dean slid his wallet into his back pants pocket and walked out of the motel room.  
  
Dean pulled into the motel's parking lot half an hour later. He grabbed the bag of food and slid out of the Impala, rummaging through his keys until he heard it. It was soft and faint so Dean pushed the moment out of his mind as soon as he heard it. He was quickly filled with dread once he heard it again, clearer and louder.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed as he spotted the black cat trotting over to him. The damn cat was _trotting_ as if it was happy to see him. _Unbelieveable_. He skirted around it, moving faster to their room but the cat kept following. Dean pushed the key into the lock and pushed the door open, but looked over his shoulder one last time. "Scram!"  
  
Dean slammed the door once he walked in. He locked it then put the bag on the table. Sam looked up at him, brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing. Eat your food."   
  
Dean considered himself to be brave, strong, courageous, yada, yada, yada. He had survived hell,  purgatory, and possession so there aren't many things Dean was afraid of. Except cats. But lets make one thing clear here - Dean Winchester was _not_ afraid of cats.  
  
He simply didn't _do_ cats. Even the name made him recoil in disdain. He still remembered the time Sam brought home a kitten he found walking around the neighborhood. It lasted two hours before it was sent back outside. Sam named it Ernet, something about being named after the guy who founded nuclear physics? Dean didn't really pay attention or care. He was just glad once the thing was gone.  
  
"Hey look, you got me a salad!" Sam opened the container and opened the salad dressing packet, putting only a bit on.  
  
"Yeah, I got your rabbit food." Dean smirked as he pulled out his own double cheeseburger. His smirk disappeared once he heard scratching at the door. "Uh, do you need napkins?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"   
  
Apparently his half-ass attempt at distraction wouldn't work. He sat down and unwrapped his burger then took a big bite.  
  
"No, I don't hear anything, man."  
  
Sam didn't comment as he tossed his salad but looked up as the scratching continued.  
  
"I swear, something's outside."  
  
Dean watched as Sam stood up and headed to the door. He kept to his burger, taking another bite, trying to block out the situation completely. What's the worst that could happen? Sam would see it was a cat then shut the door, right? That would be end of it. What else would he do?  
  
"It's a cat. Is this what you yelled at earlier?"  
  
"Sam, I didn't-" Dean turned around to see Sam holding the black cat in his arms, closing the door. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What? It has a collar. Maybe it has the owner's number." Sam shrugged and walked over back to his seat.  
  
"Do you have to do that right here? I'm eating, man. I don't want hair in my food."  
  
"Calm down, man. It's just a... Oh." An amused smile grew on Sam's face as he pet the cat. "You don't want it in here because you're allergic."

Maybe he didn't _do_ cats because he was allergic, rather than just hating them. Whatever. Minor difference. But who cared if he was allergic? It was a simple flaw. He didn't have allergies like Sam so it didn't really count. He wasn't the one needing an abundant supply of allergy medication every spring or having sneezing fits every ten minutes at his worst. Nope, Dean wasn't like that. He had everything under control.  
  
Dean felt his cheeks redden but he didn't comment. He took another bite of his burger and kept his eyes off of Sam and the cat.  
  
"It looks like it doesn't have any information."   
  
"Looks like we can't do anything, oh well." Dean shrugged then took a sip of his soda. He stood up and headed to the door.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Dean turned around to see Sam holding his arm and the cat trotting towards him. The cat began meowing and circling around him.  
  
"Jesus, what does it want?" Dean huffed, trying to step over it to get to Sam but it kept moving. His eyes slowly feeling aggravated as if just looking at the cat brought on the reaction quicker than usual.  
  
Sam walked over and grabbed the cat, securing it in his arms. It was small and thin so it wasn't too hard but the cat immediately started pawing at Dean.  
  
"It looks like it wants you."  
  
Dean suddenly felt the tickle in the back of his nose and he supposed it had been there all along once the cat stepped foot in their motel room. He sighed and then cleared his throat, all the while looking the cat up and down. Black with big blue eyes and a tan collar. Dean sniffed and looked at Sam then down to his arm, seeing a red scratch where he assumed the cat scratched his brother at.  
  
"Well, that's nice. Time to say goodbye."  
  
"Dean," Sam persisted as the cat meowed again, a little more desperate. "We can't just put it out on the street. It clearly belongs to someone."  
  
"Not us, look." Dean sniffed a little harder now, fighting the urge to scrub at his nose especially since Sam was looking him dead in the eye. "We can just take to the pound. It's not that late and-"  
  
He trailed off once he noticed Sam's puppy eyes. _Dammit._ Dean had always been a sucker for his brother's sad eyes. Why did the kid have to be so sensitive? He should have expected this. Every stray animal had to be helped, apparently. He cleared his throat again, the tickle in the back of his throat becoming more persistent just like the tickle in his nose. He felt his eyes gloss over and he sniffed again.  
  
"Fine, but only for tonight." Dean huffed then headed into the small bathroom.  
  
He pulled off some of the one-ply scratchy toilet paper then blew his nose, scrubbing it for good measure when he was finished. He threw the crumpled wad away and immediately felt something pressing against his legs. Dean looked down and saw the cat walking in and out of his legs, rubbing up against him frantically.  
  
"Get off me!" Dean stepped away from the cat yet his eyes glazed over and his breath hitched once before, " _Hhkgnx!"_  
  
"Sorry, man." Sam came into the bathroom a few moments later to grab the cat. Dean shot him a glare then headed out of the bathroom. Sam watched as his brother sat back down at the table to his meal. "I can run and get you some-"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? What about-"  
  
"Sam, I'm fi.. _hehh.._ _Uh... uhg_ _kSH_ _! -ngk!"_  
  
Before Sam could reject his brothers statement, he watched the black cat, yet again, squirm out of his hold but instead of running up towards Dean, which seemed commonplace now, he trotted to the nightstand and jumped on top of it, pawing at the drawer. Sam looked at the whole scene in confusion then back to Dean who was now using a napkin to rub his nose but quickly stopped once he noticed.  
  
"I'm fine." Dean replied and sniffed again. It seemed as if every sniff or rub made the tickle come back ten times worse, _at least_ and he didn't even want to think about how he wanted to roll his eyes on sandpaper just to alleviate the itch. But he even noticed the odd action the black fur ball was currently doing. "What the hell is it doing?"   
  
"I have no-,"  
  
_"Hnxgh! Hkts_ _SCH_ _uh!"_  
  
"Idea." Sam frowned and walked up to the drawer and opened it. All that was in it was a Bible just like every other motel that had gone to. He took it out and the cat immediately meowed and circled around the nightstand then jumped on the bed. Its eyes stayed on the Bible and Sam put it on the bed then watched the cat circle around it before sitting down behind it. "Maybe this means something? Maybe its not just a cat?"  
  
"If it's not just a cat then.. _heh.. Hhkts_ _SCH_ _!_ What is it?"  
  
"I don't know, man. But the last time I checked, cats don't act like this." Sam rubbed the back of his neck then glanced over at Dean. His eyes were already red and teary while his nose donned a pink hue. He would have made a joke if Dean didn't snap forward and sneeze again.  "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Just drop it." Dean cleared his throat and eyed the cat. It just kept staring at him and he wasn't sure why, but he stood up from his chair, meal long forgotten, and walked up to the bed. "What kind of cat loves Bibles?"  
  
"And what kind of cat likes you?" Sam smirked and Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, try it out. Walk around. I bet he'll follow you."  
  
"Sam,"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, the movement aggravated them more than he would admit, and walked across the room. Sam was right about one thing, the cat followed him, but only with his eyes. His brows knitted in confusion then walked up to the bed again, noticing that the cat put its paws on the Bible. He meowed at Dean then fell to its back, rolling around a little then staying on its back to show his stomach. The cat kept his eyes on Dean and meowed once more. Maybe it was all the congestion that had filled his sinuses the longer the cat stayed in their room and he was just desperate for an answer or the fact that the black cat had a tan collar and big blue eyes.  
  
"Damn it, Cas. Is that you?" Dean sighed.  
  
Sam looked over at Dean as if he was crazy but turned to the cat once he started purring. He chuckled softly as he watched the whole scene unfold.  
  
"Son of a _Ehh-he_ _tSC_ _Hh!_ Bitch."  
   
But the cat kept purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated! You can also find me on tumblr [here.](http://ultravioletcastiel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
